French Fries, Frenchy and French Kissing
by Katia11
Summary: Sonny's snacking on French fries when she goes to visit Chad, and she's humming Grease songs. What good can possibly come out of that? Heehee.. FLUFF! Sonny/ Chad


Woo! This gets kind of heated at the end. Enjoy! Love, Katie

I don't own Sonny. Or French Fries, or Frenchy from Grease.

French Fries, Frenchy and French Kissing

Sonny was snacking on a box of McDonald's French fries as she walked through the hallways of Condor Studios. She couldn't be happier; rehearsal was over and she had nothing to do until the live show that evening. She had time to enjoy these little babies and visit her boyfriend.

When Chad opened the door he was smiling from ear to ear, acting all cool and suave.

"Hello, Son-AH!" And before she knew what had happened, Chad had flown behind his couch, taking a pillow with him. "Why do you have_ those_?" He asked, peering over the top of the couch with the pillow now resting on his head like a helmet.

Sonny laughed.

"You mean these?" She held up the box of McDonald's fries. "I was craving something salty."

"_Eww_," he whined. "Those are so bad for your complexion! I thought a girl knew that kind of stuff!"

She plopped down on the couch eating the last few delicious fries.

"You are so pathetic, Chad. Fries are good!"

"This face is too perfect to be marred by bad complexion."

"Ugh," Sonny whined. "Come on Chad, I'm done with my fries now."

"Show me," he replied from behind the couch. She sighed and held up the red box for him to peek into, there was only salt left on the bottom of the box. He sighed and wiped away a nervous bead of sweat from his face as he sat down on the couch and she disposed of the box.

"You are such a baby," she stuck out her tongue playfully. He laughed and motioned for her to sit down. She smiled as she sat down and placed her lips against his for a brief moment. "But, it's cute."

As she rested her head on his shoulders she started humming something from Grease that had been stuck in her head all day.

"What are you humming?"

"A song from Grease," she responded.

"What?"

Sonny jerked her head away from her boyfriend, her jaw hanging open.

"You don't know what Grease is?"

"The stuff you get in your hair after you don't wash it for a few days?"

"_Ew_, no!"

He laughed.

"What is it then?"

"It's only one of the biggest musicals of all time. You know, John Travolta and Olivia Newton John."

He stared blankly at her.

"Come on. You've heard this one for sure." She paused and then began singing. "I got chills, their multiplyin' and I'm losin' control. 'Cause the power you're supplin', it's electrifyin'!"

Chad laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You've heard this one for sure, _beauty school dropout_!" She crooned at him. "I love Frenchy! She's so funny."

"Who is Frenchy?" He asked, brushing back a dark bang from her face. She wrinkled her nose and frowned.

"Okay, we're watching it right now."

"Do you have a copy on you at all times?"

She smiled at him.

"No, but I have one in my dressing room. I'll be back in just a second!" She ran down the hallways, not noticing the strange looks she was receiving. When she got back she popped the movie in.

"This is so boring," he whined unhappily about fifteen minutes into the movie.

"Oh, shush. It's sweet."

"More like sickening."

At the end of the movie, he turned to her smiling from ear to ear.

"What?"

"You are just like Sandra Dee, which means I'm like Danny."

"Whatever!" But she smiled. "You were paying attention though! Does that mean you liked it?"

He shrugged. "I'm neutral. Now come on, can't you see it? I'm the Hollywood bad boy; you're the good girl from Wisconsin."

"Good girl?" She hissed menacingly. "I'm not entirely good you know."

"Name one bad thing you've done," he stated.

"There was one time when I threw that secret prom!"

"That's lame, but not bad."

"I manipulated Tray into thinking I wasn't his fan so he'd listen to my song!"

He laughed.

"Not bad."

"I made fun of old ladies."

"Not bad enough Munroe."

She blushed.

"I thought of something, but you have to promise you won't tell."

"I promise."

She leaned forward so she was only inches away from his face and spoke so quietly he almost missed it.

"I French kissed a guy once."

Chad's jaw dropped.

"You did w-what?" He stuttered.

She laughed and waved her hand as if she were shooing a fly.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Oh, please tell me it wasn't that Kiss Cam guy!" He was almost green in the face with jealousy.

"No, it wasn't Hayden."

"It wasn't James Conroy, was it?"

"No! It was a guy back in Wisconsin. He was one of the hottest guys in school and I had a major crush on him. So one of my girlfriends thought she'd be funny by daring me to, ahem, French him at her party. Turns out he was an awful kisser, he nearly drowned me," she shuddered. "Yuck."

"Well, until you've been frenched correctly, you really haven't been frenched."

She then noticed that Chad's face was very close to hers.

"So, what do you say? Want to be a little _bad_?"

She blushed visibly and for his answer, she placed her lips on his. They started the kiss off slowly and sweetly. His sweet taste poured into her mouth as she parted her lips. As their tongues met fireworks set off in her brain.

_Oh_… _Wow_.

Her fingers ruffled through his long, shaggy golden blonde hair. His arms wrapped around her and the kiss got even deeper and their breathing had gotten shallow and rugged. Chad's hands were running up and down her back and she had somehow ended up in his lap. She sighed in happiness as he nibbled on her lips while they took a few deep breaths. Then he put his mouth on hers and was about to assault her tongue again when there was a knock on the door.

They jumped away from each other faster than the speed of light.

"Chad?"

Chad straightened his hair quickly and wiped some of the obvious strawberry lip gloss off his lips.

"Come in," his voice squeaked and Sonny couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry," a guy she didn't recognize was at the door. "But Mr. Condor sent me to remind you that you have to watch the Condor's dog this evening."

Chad groaned and nodded. He slammed the door in the guys face and turned back to Sonny. She found herself blushing from the intensity of his gaze.

"Now who's the good one?" She teased.

He laughed as he sat down next to her.

"I've got to do some butt kissing to stay where I'm at, Munroe. You're still the good one here."

She was now certain that her whole face was covered a bright, shining red blush. "Are you sure? Even after_ that_?"

He laughed and gently touched his lips to hers.

"Adorable, sexy, and completely good," he murmured as he pulled away.

"I guess I'm okay with that," and just as she was leaning in to kiss him again her cell phone beeped. "Ugh," she sighed. Tawni had texted her telling that filming was starting in ten minutes.

Chad sighed as well.

"Coming to filming?"

"Anything for my good girl, I'll see you there."

"Okay," she kissed his lips lightly and then reluctantly pulled away and walked out the door. After the door had shut, she leaned up against with a giddy smile on her face. Her lips were buzzing and her head was reeling. It was like the world had turned topsy-turvy.

"_Yech_! I have French fry germs!" Chad's voice cried in horror from the other side of the door.

Sonny smiled and sighed happily. She'd have to remember to bring up French fries, Frenchy and French kissing more often.

-x-


End file.
